Bound By Fate
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: First Shishigawara Fanfic! Spoiler for Bleach Chapter 478. A story of two depressed, broken-hearted teenagers finding each other. I suck both at title and summary. Pairing: Shishigawara Moe x Inoue Orihime. Doesn't get too far though.
1. Ch1: Moe's Fate & The Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! You don't know how happy I am to be the first one to write a story about Moe! I LOVE HIM 3 So I'm really proud that this is the first fic featuring this guy. I don't think he gets enough love, so make sure to support by reads and reviews ;)

Please do not bash title (I always suck at titles. I come up with plots, not titles.) and grammar/spelling. I appreciate your tolerance and patience, thank you.

**SPOILER ALERT! Bleach Chapter 478!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bound By Fate<strong>

**Chapter 1: Moe's Fate & The Fateful Encounter**

* * *

><p><em><span>Suggested music to listen to while reading this chapter: <span>_

_(Any of the listed songs match the chapter's mood) _

_Bleach OST :_

_ -Torn Apart_

_ -Never Meant to Belong_

_ -Soundscape to Ardor_

* * *

><p><em>With every heavy step I took, it was getting darker and darker. A chilly breeze followed me in the warmth of the summer night and I shuddered accidentally. The weight on my back was pulling me down, but even if it was a ton heavier, I wouldn't have minded carrying it - it was Tsukishima's weight. Yes. If it meant that I could help him and save him, then I would do anything. Right now nothing mattered, only that I take him back to our apartment safe.<em>

_I could feel his smile against my shoulder. A tired, but honest smile. It was only rare occasions, when Tsukishima-san smiled. He was so quiet all the time. His smile was also quiet. However, to me it meant the world. His head slightly slumped deeper into my shoulder, and he drew in a weak breath to speak up._

_"**Thank you... Shishigawara-kun...**" He mouthed ever so quietly. If he wasn't talking right next to my ear, I surely would have missed it. It filled my chest with warmth and happiness. I felt a bit of the heat creep across my cheeks and I started to get nervous actually. I felt the need to lighten up the mood a little. So I tried to convey my cheer to Tsukishima-san and pointed out the beauty of the dawn. Man, it really was a beautiful scene..._

_... But I am sure he never saw it. As I slightly nudged him with my shoulder, his head bobbed further down, his limp arms almost falling off from around my neck. I could not feel his heartbeat against my back anymore._

_I stopped in track and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his face as calm as ever. I never once saw a wrinkle on his face, yet now I wanted nothing else but a wrinkle. An ever so slight sign of life on his face. His raven hair was now across his pale face. He would always brush it away, or even use hair clips, but now, he did nothing of those._

_"Tsuki...shima...san?" I felt his name die in my throat as I felt my chest tighten. I slowly let him down from my back, and leant him against a nearby tree. He didn't react in the slightest. "Oi... Tsukishima-san... wake up... please! Wake up!" I begged him as I tried to bring up his face, to make him open his eyes, to find life in those beautiful brown irises again. But it was to no avail._

_I felt teardrops run down my face as I fell on my knees in front of him, in disbelief. I gagged as I held back a sob. Tsukishima-san... He couldn't die like this. I needed him. He was my everything. Without him, I was useless, meaningless. My hands weakly fell from his shoulders and made contact with the dirty ground with a thud._

_"No...you can't leave me..." I mumbled to myself in denial, my head hung. "No... that is not possible..." My speech was ragged with painful sobs. "Tsukishima-san... Tsukishima-san, you can't die...!" I clutched the dirt in my hands as I felt my body tremble in fear and sorrow. "Tsukishima-san!" I yelled in his face, hurt resounding in my voice. "Tsukishima-san, wake up already!** TSUKISHIMA-SAN!**" My yell echoed through the dark blueish gray sky, disturbing the constant silence of nature._

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Tsukishima-san has died. Since that day I've been in the deepest depths of hell. I was an emotional dump of hurt and loneliness. I never was as alone as now. Since that day I have done nothing. My days were empty. My nights were empty. I could barely sleep, and now I had dark bags under my eyes. I barely had any appetite, my skin was getting pale. I have been wearing the same clothes for the third day or so. The only times I move out of the apartment is to cool my head every 5-6 hours, because in the apartment everything reminds me of Tsukishima-san.<p>

It was again the time of an errand like that. With a heavy sigh I closed the door behind myself. I didn't even care to lock it. It never really mattered anymore. Painful memories made their way back to my mind again, as I recalled the day before his death. I remember how I skipped outside the apartment like a happy child. I remember how I had a wide smile on my face, and how he chuckled lightly. Back then, I didn't think things would end up like this. My eyes were red and dry, and even though I craved to let my sorrow out in the form of teardrops, there were none left.

My footsteps echoed on the narrow hallway. Lonely, lonely footsteps. How long will it be like this? _When will this end?_ And more importantly - how will this end? Will I stay as depressed and sorrowful as I am? Will everything get back to normal? ... Will I ever find happiness again?

With such pessimistic thoughts I entered the small convenience store around the corner. I was greeted by the shop assistant in a cooing sound. Did she not notice how awful I looked? Don't they know that the most hurtful thing in the world for a depressed person is an other person's happiness? I didn't even care to reply. I picked some crisps and snacks, ... and milk. Oh how clearly I remember that day now. The day when I forgot to bring milk from the store. It might seem silly for anyone else, but to me, it means a lot. I scoffed. How strange it was, that back then everything seemed so positive and good, and now, everything seemed sad. In a day every little innocent thing has lost their cheerfulness and joy in my eyes.

On my way back home I noticed something that I haven't, for a while. The game store across the street. I remember going there a lot before, with Tsukishima-san as well sometimes. It brought back painful memories again - the first time I tried out playing against him, and then losing a good dozen times before giving up. Before I even noticed it my feet took me to the store, and now I was standing in front of it, the automatic door sliding open.

And I asked myself... _"Why not?"_ If up till now, nothing could help... maybe this will. Even if by force... I have to forget. I can't live like this anymore. It's too much for me. I can no longer withhold this much sorrow. So bravely I headed inside, reaching inside my pocket to see how much money I had on myself. Counting slowly, I calculated that I had enough cash to buy at least 2 new games. I mindlessly wandered around the store to find something good, but what could look good at a time like this? Nothing seemed to be good enough for me. I grunted as I took a good look around the store. There were only a few customers, their head buried reading the backside of the gameboxes.

That moment I spotted a familiar girl. That long, orange-shade hair... That well-curved, yet slim body... Those large, puppy-like eyes... Inoue... _Inoue Orihime_... The name rang in my head as I finally remembered. It wasn't too hard, though. After all, she was ... she had a connection to Tsukishima-san... A painful sensation rose in the corner of my eye and I felt manly tears coming up. With a gulp I tried to hold them back. Forcing my gaze away I started to wander around the other part of the store. Man, I didn't expect her here.

...What could a girl like her be doing here? I stole a glance of her again. She was in front of the Sims shelf. A silent scoff passed my lips. Of course. Sims. I shook my head as I headed towards the action games. Yeah, something aggressive and bloody will bring back my bravery and strength. I read the different titles (of which I barely understood a few) and suddenly I felt lost between all those games. Which one to choose? All of them seemed interesting and uninteresting at the same time... By a sudden idea I shut my eyes and thrusted my hand forward. Whichever game my hand would choose, I will play it.

I almost screamed in surprise as I felt my hand bump into something soft and warm. As I opened my eyes I saw that I had touched someone else's hand. Stupid me! I cursed inwardly as I apologised.

"Huh? Sushigawara-kun?"

_WHAT!_ What the hell is she doing here? I felt a deep blush creep onto my face as I saw her from up close. I swallowed hard.

"Wait, it's actually SHISHIgawara..."

"Wooow, I never expected you to be here!" That's my line, silly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ehmm... Just choosing a couple games to kill some time..." What else did she expect?

"That's great! Actually, I was doing the same thing! Though...I'm pretty lost among all these games I never even heard of..." I felt a bit of empathy inside myself. Well, duh, I was feeling the same way. "Oh, that's right! Sushigawara-kun is a boy! Then you must be good with games! Could you help me maybe?" She asked with the sweetest voice I have ever heard. Despite all the stupidity crammed into her words, I couldn't help nodding immediately in response. I wanted to smack myself across my face. I knew probably even less than her, and here I was offering my non-existent knowledge! But... she looked only too happy. At least...let her be happy.

"Well...uhh... I..." I quickly ran my eyes across the shelf and looked for the most flashy-looking game. There was one with colorful cars and a jungle background on it, so I simply picked it up and showed it to her. "Yeah, this looks great! This... uhh...game." I blurted out because I had no idea what the title said. "I heard it's really good! All my friends play this!"

"Really? Awesome, thanks!" She exclaimed happily. Maybe even too happily. How could something so simple make her this happy? ... I wish I could be like her...

"In exchange, I will also suggest a game for you!" _...Huh?_ "Look! The new Sims 3! It's so epic!" ... It's been out for like a year and this is the last game I would describe as 'epic', but... whatever...

"A...Ah, thanks, right." I said nervously as I unwillingly took the game from her hand. She was still checking out the car racer game I had given her. Really, those sparkling eyes were just too much...! It's just a game!

"Then, I'll be going! Thanks for helping me out, Sushigawara-kun!" She said suddenly as she turned on her heel. I was just standing there dumbfounded, with the two ridiculous games in hand.

"Wait..." The word left my mouth before I could think. She stopped in track, and looked back at me with those innocent, curious eyes. I really had no idea what to say. "I... uhh..." Don't let her go! Think of something! Quick!

I put on a macho pokerface as I said with a playful grin. "It's Shishigawara."

_...WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING._ Really, was that my best line I could pull off? Seriously, it would have been better if I just let her go and -...

"Ah, right, sorry, I alwas forget. But I'll just read it into my mind right now so that I won't forget it." She then raised her two pointers and pressed them against her temples, and said in a robot-like voice.

"_His name is SHI-SHI-GA-WA-RA. I repeat. SHI-SHI-GA-WA-RA._" A smile then pulled across her soft lips and she looked up at me. "Alright, information stored!" She giggled playfully, while i just watched her, speechless. This girl was...so...strange...

"U-Umm...maybe if you..."

"Hm?"

"I-I mean...do you have any plans for...today?" I asked, my face like a tomato, words stuttered. A few moments of silence passed before I dared to look up at her.

I backed away with a yell of _"HUH?"_ as I saw teardrops forming in the corner of her eyes.

"W-What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" I hurriedly apologised, but she shook her head.

"No... Actually...I don't have any plans...I haven't really had any for the past few days."

...What could have happened? She seemed like a popular girl. Someone who never had problems. Someone who would always have friends to rely on, who would take her to all kinds of places. Someone who would always have some plans even for the next week.

"Then...how about...crashing at my place? ... You know, trying out these new games?"

"...Yeah...that sounds good."

And we_ smiled_. For the first time in a week, a smile pulled across my tired face. And thus I followed her towards the cashier, and then we went all the way home together. I still couldn't believe what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about Inoue's fate and the continuance of the fateful encounter!

Also, **if you have any kind of request of a story with Moe, feel free to drop me a message!**


	2. Ch2: Inoue's Fate

**Author's Note: **

So I'm here with Chapter 2! Quick update, I know, but the next chapter won't come in probably a week. I think this chapter is a bit crappier than the previous one, but somehow I just couldn't really depict those feelings as well.

Thanks OpenDoorLeia for the review ^^

**No spoiler alert, but this did NOT happen in the manga/anime!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bound By Fate<strong>

**Chapter 2: Inoue's fate**

* * *

><p><em>Suggested music to listen to while reading this chapter:<em>

_Bleach OST :_

_-Here To Stay_

_-Never Meant to Belong_

_-Going Home_

* * *

><p>I fiddled with the end of my blouse as I kept walking next to Shishigawara-kun. I felt so nervous! He kept his gaze on the sidewalk, his hands buried deep in his pockets, the plastic bag of games dangling from his wrist. Sometimes I stole glances of his figure, since I never really had the chance to take a proper look at him. He had a slouching posture, but it fit his personality quite well. He had a similar outfit on as on the day we first met. It sure was a strange encounter! At that time, I really thought he was so weak. For some reason, he just got blown away by the wind, despite the fact that it wasn't even a windy day! He kind of sparked my interest with his nervous and silly acts, he seemed like a fun person. That was pretty much the reason I have agreed to come to his apartment.<p>

In a few minutes we reached an average house, similar to mine. We walked up a couple stairs before we arrived at the entrance of his apartment. The place he lived at pretty much met my expectations - it was a bit run down, but it seemed alright. A smile pulled across my lips as he politely opened the door in front of me and I walked inside. The air was heavy, there was a damp smell to it that was only too familiar. My home has been starting to smell like this, after all the time I've been locked up in there in self-pity. His apartment was quite dark, and he had all kinds of junk scattered around. From the corner of my eye I noticed how embarrassed he was about it.

"U-Uhhmm, sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up right away!" He said hurriedly as he gathered a few cans and bags.

"Ah, there's no need. My home looks pretty much the same anyways. I mean, after all that's happened lately..." Sad memories flooded my brain and I felt a pout coming on. However, instead I laughed a little in embarrassement as I walked further inside. I really shouldn't dump my feelings on him like this so suddenly, right?

He gestured towards the living room like a butler and I couldn't help chuckling. He was so funny! I really missed fun people like him in the last days. It was so refreshing to see someone new like this. I took a seat on his couch and got comfy. After he put the game disk in the box-thingie, he plopped down next to me and tossed a controller in my hands. I kept staring at the small buttons to figure them out, and only noticed a good minute later that he has been looking at me. I felt a slight blush creep onto my face.

"W-What is it?"

"What's happened lately?" He asked curiously, with his eyes wide. He looked so cute. I can't even recall anyone worrying for me in such an honest way. One thing I noticed about Sush-, I mean, _Shishigawara-kun_, is that he is always so honest. Even if he tries to hide it by acting all strong and cool, I can see right through his acts. I actually feel quite proud about how I figured him out.

But even before I could open my mouth he suddenly backed down on his words. "I-I mean, nevermind. It's obviously none of my business." He turned his attention to the controller as he tried to start the game up. I looked down in my lap, thoughtful. Maybe I could tell him. I kind of get the feeling that I can trust him. I haven't told anyone about what has happened and it is so bad to keep it all bottled up inside. Maybe..._I could tell him_.

"Actually...do you mind if I tell you?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want him to turn me down now. After making my mind up about speaking about what has happened I don't want to be rejected. I felt a sad smile appear on my face as I thought back.

* * *

><p><em>I have realized that I was in love with Kurosaki-kun some time in Hueco Mundo. My suspicion turned out to be completely true when he had finally brought me home. I still remember that look he gave me before we stepped into the portal back to the Living World. That small smile on his face, that childishly happy look he gave me... I will never forget. As I looked up at him, I was suddenly lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't stop looking at them. The entire world didn't seem to matter for me as long as I was looking at him. He turned his gaze away, but the impact of that few seconds will never leave my heart.<em>

_Before I knew it, a year has passed, and I have barely managed to hold any kind of connection with Kurosaki-kun. From far away, I would always watch him, and sometimes even get caught by Tatsuki, but I managed to keep her in the dark about it. I know that she loves him, too. It wouldn't be right to let her know about my feelings as well._

_On that fateful day, I turned my TV on in the morning. While brushing my teeth I switched to the Horoscope and Fortune Telling channel, and saw what they said for my sign. "The Virgo's lucky food today is... CHOCOLATE!" And that was when I knew it. It was finally the time. I could no longer hide my feelings. I mean, the sign of chocolate obviously meant that I had to confess my love to Ichigo._

_So that day I slipped a small note into his bag in the break, in which I told him to meet me behind the school after the lessons ended. And as said, he was waiting there. I still remember how his orange hair seemed to almost burn as the sunset reflected on it. He had his bag slung over his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket. As he saw me approaching, a small smile pulled across his face. 'A positive sign.' I thought to myself as I waved to him. I walked up to where he was and stopped a step away from him._

_"So, what was it that you wanted, Inoue? Everything OK? Is there someone bullying you?" I giggled in response. He was always so protective of me. I shook my head as I tried to build up enough courage to finally tell him. And suddenly, it seemed so hard. No word would pass my throat, and my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I felt heat rise to my face and I tried to hide the blush with my hair. In embarrassement I started to twirl my hair around my finger, and tap the ground with my foot lightly._

_"Umm, Kurosaki-kun...You know, I wanted to tell you that..." The words became quieter and quieter and I couldn't press the confession through my lips. My lips started to tremble. What was I so afraid of? Why couldn't I just say those words already? After all he has done for me, the least I could do... is to tell my feelings..._

_"I love you, Kurosaki-kun." I said quietly, but I am sure he has heard me. Everything around was so silent. A breeze blew at us from the side, picking up a few leaves and dust. I felt relieved and even more nervous at the same time. So much time has passed since I had said it out. Waiting for his response, every single second seemed like an endless eternity, yet it was only too short._

_"I..." He gagged in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected me to confess. And that was the moment I realized it. He didn't love me. If he did, he would have said so immediately. He wouldn't be surprised. He wouldn't have taken a step backwards. Strange enough, a smile pulled across my lips. "I'm sorry." He breathed out sadly. "I'm sorry, Inoue." I shook my head in response because no words would come out of my mouth. My throat was so tight that it hurt me. "But I..." And I never heard what he had said. Before I could let any more of his words reach me, I turned and left. At first I only walked with a normal pace, but then I started running as I felt teardrops fall from my cheeks._

_At first, I really thought he loved me. I really did. We have been through all so much. We had a special connection. He had saved me from so much. I have helped him so many times. And yet, he didn't love me. I didn't blame him, though. I am such a klutz, who would want me, right? So I ran all the way home, and ever since that day... I haven't been outside..._

* * *

><p>As I finished the story I noticed teardrops have fallen on my lap. I quickly dried my eyes with the back of my hands.<p>

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Shishigawara-kun." I don't even know what I was sorry for exactly, I just wanted to say sorry. It just felt right. I wanted to say sorry for everyone, and everything.

"It's alright." He said with a calming voice and I felt a warm hand on my back, soothing circles on it. I blinked as I looked up at him. I must have looked really ugly because he stopped with his hand.

"T-Thanks..." I sobbed, and he continued soothing circles again. It felt so relaxing, like it wiped away all my sadness.

"It's alright." He repeated, in a lower voice now. At that moment, I could not hold it back and quickly embraced him in a warm hug, and sobbed bitterly on his shoulder. I cried out all my sadness and sorrow right there and then. All my feelings broke through the barrier and now it could not be stopped. After a few moments of hesitation he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. He was so strong, but so gentle.

In a few minutes my sobs died down finally and I pulled away from him. I quickly used a tissue before it was too late. Like a little elephant, I blew my nose. I inhaled deep to calm my nerves. My mind felt so numb, my chest felt so empty, in a good way.

"It's so good I could take it all out." I said with a satisfied sigh as I dried the last remains of the teardrops on my face.

"Yes it is." Shishigawara-kun said cheerfully with a smile as he patted me on the shoulder.

Whew. I didn't expect to feel this much better after the last week. I've been curled up in a ball for days, my only happiness was food, food, and food. I couldn't go out with my friends because I felt so terrible. I couldn't do anything because everything reminded me of how much I loved him, and how I have been rejected. Kurosaki-kun played such a big part in my life, and now, I most probably have lost him. _But now, I am here with Shishigawara-kun, and I think I am happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Still expecting reviews and reads ;) And requests for Shishigawara stories :D

[And I hope you have listened to those Bleach OSTs in the meanwhile! It really helps to get with the feeling and stuff!]


End file.
